


The Grey Girl

by Daisy_Lovely



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, The Danish Girl (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Lovely/pseuds/Daisy_Lovely
Summary: Inspired by the film The Danish Girl. Max discovers he is not the person he was meant to be and with a big eye opener he finds his true self.





	The Grey Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> This fic was an au for a friend of mine on tumblr, club-katya, inspired by the film The Danish Girl. After seeing the film I offered to help bring her au to life and write it for her following in the direction she wants it to go since it's her fic.  
> If you like it please leave kudos & comments! They are greatly appreciated.  
> You can also follow us on tumblr at;  
> dani-lovely  
> club-katya
> 
> Enjoy!

Max and Violet live a very happy and colourful, not just from their artwork and paints they have all around their studio they have in their home, but from pure happiness and love they have for each other.  
Their passion for wanting to have a child has been a big part of everything they've wanted and keep trying for, especially when Violet gets her period. They never give up, they believe that no matter how hard it's been each month they will become pregnant and will one day be able to put their never ending love into a piece of them both. 

“Pearlie can't make it and I need to get this done. Max darling, I need you to model for me. Please.” Violet smiles as she walks towards Max holding a box of white stockings. “Put these on.” She kisses his cheek before leaving the room to fill her special painting glass with water.  
Before Max slips on the stockings he softly runs his fingers along them and smiles but gets interrupted when Teddy tries to jump into his lap.  
“Hey now, you almost snagged them.” He laughs then pats Teddy on the head. “Run along.”  
“Bad boy.” Violet giggles as she sets her glass down and prepares her paints. Max pulls his slacks up to his knees before slipping the stockings on. “They're backwards my love.” He turns them so they are facing the right way and pulls them up to his knees and stopped after setting them an inch over his slacks.  
“Now, put these on. I won't be able to paint them onto the piece unless I see them modeled.” Violet points to a medium sized box next to the seat Max is sitting. He takes out a pair of beautiful gold heels.  
“I don't think they'll fit.” He begins to put the right heel on.  
“Just try.” Violet smiles as Max sits up and clicks the heels together, smiling. “See, perfect!” She begins to paint but stops and backs away looking at Max then the painting. “I need the dress.” She walks to a near corner picking up a white dress with gold around the waist line.  
“I can't wear this.” Max holds it up to look at it more.  
“I didn't ask you to, just hold it against you.” As he does Violet puts the dress as it is in the painting and starts to paint. 

Max looks down at the dress admiring the beauty again running his fingers along the sleeve then smiles. He feels like a whole new feeling emerged from inside of himself showing a whole new light. 

“Sorry I'm late, I had to finish rehearsal.” Violets long time friend, Pearl, walks in holding a beautiful bouquet of different flowers. “Oh my what a beauty!” She walks up to Max moving a small curl from his face. “We shall call you.. Maxine. Yes, Maxine is perfect!” Pearl hands Max the bouquet and kisses his cheek. The three smile and begin to laugh at the moment.  
Max sets the flowers on a small side table near the chair then hands Pearl the dress so she can change into it and begins to remove the stockings handing them to her as well.  
“I'll be right back Violet.” Pearl leaves for the bathroom to change.  
“You looked elegant my love. Perhaps I should have you model for me more often.” Violet gives Max a small kiss on the lips. 

 

Later that night as Max lays in bed reading a book, Violet walks in and coughs gently to catch his attention. Max looks up and sees her leaning against the door frame slowly running her fingers along her collarbone in a white nightdress leaving him speechless. He sits himself up to take a better look at his beautiful wife watching as she walks to him, climbing on to his lap.  
“Pearl helped me pick this out after we went to lunch. Do you like it?” Violet unpins her hair letting it fall onto her shoulders.  
“I love it.” Max pulls Violet in softly for a kiss before rolling her over so she's laying on her back. “You are so beautiful.” 

The next morning Violet wakes up to the smell of breakfast being made and smiles. Her hopes are high that they finally were pregnant but have to wait and see if her period comes in the next two weeks.  
“Good morning my love.” Max pulls Violet in for a hug and kiss before turning to pull out her chair so she can sit. “Did you sleep well?” He asks as he pours her some freshly squeezed orange juice.  
“I did. And you?” Max puts Violets plate down and sits across her.  
“Yes, wonderfully in fact.” He smiles at her before biting into his orange slice.  
“Pearls ball is tonight, I think we should switch it up.”  
“What do you mean?” Max looks at her confused.  
“What if I went with someone else?” He begins to look upset.  
“What? With who?”  
“Maxine.” Violet smiles as Max sits up straighter than he already was.  
“Really? How can we do that, your dresses will never fit me they're too small.” Violet puts her hand to her chin to think.  
“I know a place.” Violet then jumps up grabbing Max by the hand and pull him to the room.  
“What about breakfast?” Max looks back to the table as he follows Violet.  
“I'll clean it after we get dressed.” Violet grabs one of her dresses and begins to put it on. “You. Get dressed.” She giggles as she laces and ties her boots. 

As they both are dressed and cleaned the table of their plates and glasses they head out.  
“The studio?” They walk into the wardrobe area looking through the dresses picking out some that Maxine would look absolutely beautiful in then they pick a wig. A mix between a silver and gray color that matched Max's skin tone perfectly.  
When they get back to the apartment it's already evening so they begin to get ready for the ball so they're not late.  
“Here, let me do your makeup.” Violet sits next to Max at the vanity and begins to apply foundation. Violets makeup was always flawless and beautiful no matter what so Max knew he was in good hands.  
After Violet applied the foundation she began to apply a light red lipstick to his lips then started on eyeliner.  
“Maybe I should try the other eye?” Max asks once Violet finished with his right eye.  
“Okay.” Violet smiled handing Max the liner brush. “Remember, keep your hand steady.”  
Max slowly applied the eyeliner then sat back to see how he did.  
“Wow, I'm like a natural!” He gave a big smile as he looked at Violet in the mirror.  
“Yes! Better than I could ever do!” She clapped excitedly and smiled. 

Once they got to the party Pearl walked up to them smiling.  
“Maxine! Oh my goodness you look beautiful!” Pearl smiles as she looks over her.  
“Thank you.” Maxine looks down shyly and gives a small smile.  
During the party Maxine grows tired of talking with people and steps out into another room to get some air.  
“Hello, how are you? I'm Aaron.” A young man with dark almost black hair asks as he stands next to her. “I don't mean to sound inappropriate or rude but, I've been watching you and see that you're quiet and shy, like the world is a shadow around you. I can relate to that as well.”  
“I should go..” Maxine grabs her scarf getting ready to head back into the party before Aaron stops her.  
“Lets go outside, it's warm in there.” Maxine follows Aaron into a big room and sits down next to him. “You really are beautiful. It feels different with you, something's different with you.”  
Maxine begins to feel really nervous and feels like she doesn't know what to do.  
“What do you mean?” She looks at him feeling like she's about to panic or start crying.  
“I feel like I should ask your permission before kissing you.” Aaron runs his thumb along Maxine’s cheek before leaning in and kissing her lips, Maxine kisses back.

“Pearl, have you seen Max?” Violet asks as she looks around.  
“No, he didn't come.” Pearl laughs then continues talking to the group she was already talking with.  
Violet continues to walk around looking for Maxine when she stumbles upon a room. Looking through the window she sees Aaron kiss Maxine and sees her return the kiss before pulling away holding her hand to her nose. Violet rushes in and sees Maxine look up crying and bleeding from her nose. She helps her up and walk out of the room to leave and head home. 

Aaron sits and wonders what had just happened and wonders if Maxine is okay. He can't help but wonder if he did something to cause it.


End file.
